Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromechanical transducer element, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
In the past, a known electromechanical transducer element includes a lower electrode formed directly or indirectly on a substrate, an electromechanical transducer film formed on the lower electrode and an upper electrode formed on the electromechanical transducer film. The electromechanical transducer film has a perovskite crystal structure such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT).